This invention relates to orally administratable dosage units for use as an analgesic, antipyretic, anti-inflammatory, or sedative.
Salicylamide is widely used in analgesic, anti-inflammatory, and antipyretic preparations. There are many conflicting reports, however, as to the efficacy of this drug. Salicylamide is a relatively insoluble drug, having a water solubility of only 0.2 percent at 30.degree.C. When orally administered from tablets or capsules, a substantial amount of salicylamide fails to dissolve during passage through the gastrointestinal tract and can be recovered in the feces. Often as much as one-third of the drug is lost in this manner.
Additionally, a significant portion of the salicylamide which does go into solution is conjugated during absorption through the intestinal walls to its glucuronide and sulfate derivatives, neither of which has the desired pharmacological activity. Thus, very little of the salicylamide orally administered in solid dosage forms reaches the blood stream in active form.
When administered intravenously, salicylamide elicits excellent analgesic, anti-inflammatory, antipyretic and sedative responses. The relative strength of these responses is dose dependent. Because intravenous administration is impractical for most conditions of use, a need remains for a means of orally administering effective amounts of salicylamide.